


A Very Modern Woman

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [78]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Closeted Character, Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Edith called Laura into her office, she had got the contenders for the front cover down to two and she wanted to run them past her.





	A Very Modern Woman

Edith called Laura into her office, she had got the contenders for the front cover down to two and she wanted to run them past her.  
“Which do you like best? I can’t decide between Gluck’s painting of lilies or her ‘Medallion’ painting.”  
Laura considered her.  
“Gluck’s art is very beautiful, I can see why you’re struggling, but why Gluck?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Why this particular artist?”  
“Well, our audience is a modern one and Gluck is very modern.” Edith blushed. Laura took her hand.  
“I think you should chose ‘Medallion.’”  
Laura was, after all, a very modern woman.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a recent exhibition at Brighton Museum showcasing the artist Gluck and her work. Gluck was a truly fascinating character and her beautiful floral paintings took my breath away. I've chosen to reference her 'Medalion' painting, because of the relationship between Gluck and her subject and lilies because 'the way of the lily' is a coded reference to lesbianism, in a similar way that 'a hint of lavender' is a coded reference to gay men. 
> 
> There's a bit more about Gluck, and a small cross-section of her works, including 'Medallion', here: https://www.theguardian.com/artanddesign/gallery/2017/feb/08/gluck-painter-fine-art-society


End file.
